


Let Go

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta Derek Hale, Bondage, Dominance, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Scerek - Freeform, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an Alpha just needs to step back. Derek ensures Scott has the support he never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

"It's hard being the Alpha, isn't it, Scott?" Derek asks over the steady buzzing.

Scott bites down, runs his tongue over the slick, smooth surface shoved between his lips. The edge of the crop is set just below his collarbone and dragged down with agonizing slowness.

"Always in charge. Always _responsible_. It's enough to make you scream."

It's the swiftest flick barely there before it's gone and it sends shockwaves throughout his body. He moans, the sound muffled so efficiently it all but vibrates in his skull with nowhere else to go.

"You do your best, but it's never enough." He flicks one nipple, then the other and Scott sees stars. "It'll never be enough, and that's the hardest part to accept."

Scott works his jaw as the gag is removed. Derek lets him regain feeling in it, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "But, you have something I didn't." He straightens and holds his cock out, leveling it with Scott's mouth. The young alpha takes it, moaning around the heated flesh, hips twitching with the desire to move, but not daring to.

Derek inhales, snakes a hand into his hair and strokes it sweetly.

"That's it, Scott..." he groans in encouragement, hips beginning to rock. "Let go. You don't have to prove anything here. Let it all go."

When he whimpers, sucks him harder, Derek hisses and begins to stroke back his hair with long, tender sweeps. His fingers trace Scott's hairline, caress his scalp, smooth over the base of his head and slide around over his ears.

"Are you close?" Derek asks, voice steady and gentle.

Scott's tongue signals against the cock in his mouth.

"Okay," the elder wolf murmurs. "You can move."

The young alpha gasps, hips rutting automatically in reflex, grinding his cock against the vibrating head of the massage wand propped up beneath him. There's a sweetspot that only Derek knows, and he nudges it forward with his foot until it hits Scott just right.

"Take it," he orders. "Take it, Scott. You can do it. Don't come yet."

Scott whines, mouth working Derek with more enthusiasm. He won't admit it, _can't_ , but there is some part of him that needs this. That might always need this. When people die, and the plans fail and the pack falls, he needs this, more than anything. And Derek, is thankfully, all too glad to comply.

"Stop," he says, and Scott freezes completely. The curve of the vibrating head is pressing up against the base of his cock, teasing his balls. "Up." He struggles up, and cries out sharply as Derek repositions it just beneath him, so it's up against his perineum. "Ride it." He does, grinding down hard. His whole body shakes with the effort, spine alight as wave after wave rocket up his passageways and into the pleasure centers of his brain.

Chains rattle as Derek removes the restrains, bringing blood flowing back into his hands. Then a hand presses against his back, pushes him forward.

"Not yet," Derek whispers against his nape, before biting it and sliding in, Scott's body still slick and loose from earlier.

He doesn't have it in him to articulate the hypersensitive responses he's experiencing, and the noises come out high and canine. Derek's growl is a low rumble as he fucks into him, gripping him tight. "Not yet," he husks. "Not yet."

Scott doesn't know how much more he can take, and when Derek leans back and orders him to ride him, Scott pushes himself up and back in a swift movement only a werewolf could reproduce. His hands find purchase over Derek's thighs, nails digging into flesh, fingers gripping muscles tightly. He shoves down, rocks forward, let's his mind be blown clear to pieces. He's not even aware he's crying out, begging, that any of the sounds that echo off the walls of Derek's apartment had origins in him.

"Yeah, Scott...Take it. Take all of it. So good...such a good Alpha."

It's his trigger, and Scott howls as he comes, hips jerking powerfully as his orgasm rips through him. He cranes his head back, eyes flashing red and grabs Derek's face in a gentle but demanding grip. "Come," he orders.

Derek's eyes flash blue, wide and awed as they always are when Scott takes him by surprise. His face lost in abandon as he pushes up, thrusts and comes in long streams that coat Scott's insides. They collapse in a heap and after a moment to collect himself enough to move, Derek reaches for the switch and turns the massager off.

Scott breaks free of what's left and wraps Derek up in himself, cradled in his arms, one leg tossed over him proprietorially. He strokes over Derek's chest and kisses his jaw. "Better?" he asks quietly.

Derek can only nod. It takes him a while to recuperate when Scott actively dominates him, pulling up his full Alpha powers and lashing out. It's what he can give Derek in return. A sense of belonging, no matter how short.


End file.
